With the development of various network applications, users increasingly perform various content input operations by using network applications, so as to facilitate sending of various messages. For example, in a process of using an instant messaging tool, various content input operations are implemented by using an input interface provided by the instant messaging tool.
However, during conversations, it is often occurred that one person sends multiple messages on different topics, while the other is overwhelmed by the multiple messages and topics. In addition, the messages are often chronically displayed, without showing the corresponding relationships among messages.